


Not Again

by 1cupoftea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1cupoftea/pseuds/1cupoftea
Summary: Fareeha and Angela can't seem to catch a break.





	

 

A gentle breeze parts the curtains and trails across Angela's face. It rustles a few strands of her golden hair and she jolts suddenly in her sleep, eyes still closed, the back of her right hand resting on Fareeha's shoulder as she mutters to the ceiling. "It's Sunday, right?"  
  


 

Fareeha sighs and parts her dry lips reluctantly from where her face is planted onto the mattress. "No. Monday." She grunts, voice thick with sleep.  
  


 

Her wife sighs in relief and smiles at her slurred words and shuffles closer, turning herself over to lay partially on Fareeha's solid, clothed back. She combs her fingers through thick black hair before resting them on the nape of Fareeha's neck. When she speaks it goes directly into her ear. "So Hana is going to school."  
  


 

Fareeha shuffles again. She retracts the arm dangling off the side of the bed and folds it under her pillow to join the other one. "No. Holiday."  
  


 

Angela groans and Fareeha chuckles. "What's wrong? Don't like spending time with our daughter?"  
  


 

"No." She edges closer still and starts drawing small circles on Fareeha's back. "It's just, I was thinking, maybe we could spend some time-" She pauses awkwardly. "Alone."  
  


 

Fareehas eyebrows raise and she lifts her head to twist around and face her. Her eyes are cracked open and she smirks. Angela stares at her as she wordlessly turns to straddle her, covers rustling as she leans in to peck her once on the lips. "I wouldn't mind spending a few extra hours in bed."  
  


 

"Now?" Angela exclaims, her eyes wide in surprise, although the huskiness in Fareeha's voice quickens her heartbeat.  
  


 

Fareeha gives a sleepy grin and leans in to kiss her again but Angela interrupts by grasping her shoulders with a hiss. "She almost walked in on us the other night!"

 

  
"Not _really_ -"

 

 

"Your hand was _literally_ -"  
  


 

The door slams open and Hana bursts through with a plate full of pancakes. Fareeha swiftly rolls off Angela and tries her best to appear casual next to her but her wife is already pressing a pillow to her face in embarrassment. Hana's eyes dart between them before Angela flops down the pillow with a huff. "It really isn't what you think it is."

 

  
Hana scrunches up her face. "Well I was going to say 'good morning' but you guys seem to be having a _really_ good morning-"

 

  
"Hana! Seriously?" Angela is red-faced and Fareeha blushes beside her as Hana chuckles to herself.

 

  
"Anyway, I really don't want to know what you're doing - just came in to say I made pancakes and there's eggs on the grill. These are mine but there's a lot more downstairs _so_ ," she pauses before continuing, "if you two are done in here you better hurry because Lucio's coming over soon. _Massive_ appetite."

 

  
Angela ignores the last comment and smiles brightly. "That's so sweet, darling, thank you!" She opens her arms for Hana to come closer but she steps back instead.  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I want to do that."

 

  
She turns away with a knowing grin as her parents protest and Angela slumps into the bed again, willing her cheeks to cool. Fareeha chuckles and wraps around her from behind. "Don't be embarrassed. She's just playing with us."

 

  
"I know Fareeha. That's...not what I'm annoyed about."

  
  


Fareeha pauses. She kisses the nape of her neck. "We'll find time. Unless you can't resist my good looks and charms and just _have_ to rip off my clothes right here and now-" She grasps Angela's hips as her voice goes into mock drama and Angela squirms with a laugh.

 

  
"Oh, _enough._ " She says in exasperation but there's a smile in her voice when she turns to kiss her gently. Fareeha closes her eyes and deepens it. Angela is the one to break it, pecking her nose with an apologetic 'not now, schatzli' but Fareeha grins. "I know, habibti. I love you so much."

 

  
Angela smiles and kisses her. "I do want to take a shower though."

 

* * *

 

Hana is sitting on the edge of the sidewalk as Lucio pulls up on his bike. It's green and black with a metal basket fixed on the front - perfect for when they raid the snack aisle of the minimart down the road. He lives further down on the same street and they hang out a lot in and out of school - either for study sessions or gaming. He's one of her closest friends and both Angela and Fareeha like him and frequently invite him to stay for dinner when he's over. She waves in greeting as he smiles and lays his bike down next to her. "Hey."

 

  
The smell of freshly cut grass is almost overwhelming. And although it's breezy the sun is strong and harsh and Hana has to shield her eyes to look up at him. "Wanna get some ice cream?"  
  


 

He looks puzzled. "It's 9 in the morning."

  
  


She shrugs. "So? It's summer. It's hot as fuck and time doesn't exist anymore until school starts again."

 

He laughs and she turns and yells behind her to the door of the house she left ajar. "Cookie!"

 

  
A brown and white mix of a puppy pokes his nose through and pushes it open to scramble down the path to her, mouth open and happy with his tongue sticking out. Hana coos at him as she stands and Lucio crouches down to pat him on the head. They make their way down the street to the minimart with Cookie obediently at her side, initially quiet until Lucio wonders out loud why they're making this trip this early. Hana reminds him that there is never an inappropriate time to eat ice cream, but then she pauses and he looks at her.

 

  
"I think my parents want some alone time or whatever." She says with a shrug, trying her best to be casual.

 

  
He scoffs but Hana looks at him in earnest. "They're like, still passionately in love or something." She rolls her eyes. "Can't get their hands off each other."  
  


* * *

 

"You got soap in my eye."

 

  
Angela pauses with her hands in Fareeha's hair. "Sorry." She says, wiping gently at her eyes with the backs of her knuckles. "Is that better?"

 

  
Fareeha still doesn't open her eyes. "No." She says, before complaining that it stings and Angela huffs at her to stop being such a baby and rinse it under the shower. Fareeha shuffles to it and tilts her head back to avoid washing away the suds in her hair, allowing Angela to admire her beautiful neck as she lathers her arms and shoulders with soft-scented lavender soap.

 

  
Fareeha flutters open her eyes and steps out from under the water. "Let me do that."

 

  
"Only if you let me finish washing your hair."  
  


 

"Only if you stop trying to blind me."  
  


 

"Fareeha, please," she says exasperatedly, "I promise I won't. I love your hair, and I _always_ wash it right - you know that."

 

  
Fareeha suddenly snorts and laughs, shaking her head at Angela's confused expression. "We're bickering like teenagers."  
  


 

Angela stops and sighs, arms falling to her sides. "God, you're right." She says as they look at each other. "It's so... _ridiculous_."  
  


 

They share a laugh and Angela goes to rest her hands on Fareeha's cheeks.  
  


 

"Just wash my damn hair then."

 

* * *

 

Fareeha gives an exaggerated sniff when she strides into the kitchen and Hana rolls her eyes. "Lucio's here. Try not to be too weird." She finishes the remainder of her raspberry popsicle and tosses the stick into the bin several feet away.

 

Lucio pokes his head out from behind her and grins, bidding her a good morning. Fareeha smiles and returns it as she takes a plate to start piling on pancakes. There are three fried eggs in a plate next to the pancakes and a small jug of maple syrup, which she takes to lather onto her breakfast.

 

The kitchen is spacious and bright, with a large island counter in the center and the air is thick with the small of freshly-cooked pancakes, warm and buttery. Fareeha finds her mouth watering already and tells Lucio to help himself as Angela enters the room. She opts for eggs and a piece of toast and sits across from Fareeha at the dining room table. When they're all settled, conversation comes easily, and by noon Lucio and Hana have left to see a movie and Fareeha is making their unmade bed when Angela saunters in silently.

 

"Darling." She says, and Fareeha looks up to see her lowering herself on the bed with a coy smile. "Don't make it just yet."

 

  
Fareeha wastes no time in crawling over her and kissing her soundly. Heat blooms in her chest and spreads through her body as Angela moans into her mouth, plying her lips with her tongue. She shivers at the contact and they both moan at the same time as the kisses become heated. After a couple of minutes Angela breaks off with a gasp, flushed and panting, and Fareeha rolls her hips and nudges herself closer to nip at her collarbone and up her neck. Angela latches her legs around her waist and responds with a twitch of her own hips, grabbing her head to bring her lips back to hers. Fareeha leans back when they part again to smirk and opens her mouth to say something when they hear the front door slam shut downstairs. Hana's muffled greeting of Cookie echoes throughout the house. Angela sighs as Fareeha glances at the bedside table to see it's already two in the afternoon. She looks down at where she has her arms braced on either side of Angela's head, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek before she moves to get up. "Later, habibti, I promise."

 

  
Angela frowns as Hana's footsteps make their way upstairs in rapid succession. She bolts into her room down the hallway and grabs a bag, stuffing random clothes in it before rushing out down the hallway. She practically leaps down the stairs and calls out before leaving the house. "I'm going to Lena's for a sleepover! See you tomorrow!"

 

  
They pause as they lock eyes. The house is deathly quiet and Fareeha scrambles to the bed and they are kissing again, frantically, hands roving.

 

  
"Oh thank god." Angela breathes as she tosses Fareeha's shirt across the room and moves to unbuckle her belt. She pauses to allow Fareeha to lift off her tank top and they're kissing again, loud smacks filling the room. Fareeha rolls them over to straddle her again and interlaces their fingers together to pin Angela's hands on the sides of her head. They're breathing heavily and Fareeha glances at the door hesitatingly. "Should I close it?"

  
  
  
Angela shakes her head. "Just kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequel to 'Interruption'


End file.
